A More Beautiful You
by Muggleborn Malfoy
Summary: Ginny finds a letter that Harry wrote to her, but never sent while he was hunting horcruxes. Based on the song "A more beautiful you." J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Not me.


Ginny POV.

I walked around the house cleaning up the children's toys, when I thought about Harry's office. It was so messy and disorganized, so I thought that I should surprise him by cleaning it and leaving him a present. I finished picking up the toys in the family room, and went up to my husband's office. I sat down in his comfy chair and started to pick papers up, when one folded paper caught my attention. I put down the papers in my hand and picked up the paper that said, _Ginevra Molly Weasley. _Weasley? Why would Harry have a paper with my maiden-name on it? I decided to be snoopy and opened up the letter; I immediately started crying when I saw the date at the top that read, _April 6, 1998 _**[A/N is that the right date?]. **I began to read the letter that Harry wrote to me when he was away, but never sent, and tears built up in my eyes again right away.

~Harry Potter~

_Dear Ginny,_

_I remember you at 14, you were sitting on your bed reading 'Witch Weekly', and I remember you saying how much you wanted to be like those girls on the pages. You said your hair didn't look right and that your body wasn't perfect, but their bodies were just fake. You told me that you felt over-weight. There at that moment, I wished you could see that that your beauty is in your heart and that you were made with such care. Your body, your skin, and your hair are perfect just the way that they are. Ginny, then at fourteen and even now, there could never be a more beautiful you. Please don't buy all of the lies and hoops that magazines make you jump through. Honey, you were made for a purpose, and only you could fulfill it. Baby, there could never be a more beautiful you._

_ Gin, I can remember when you were 15; you had already done so much. You did everything you could to get ahead. And you had Dean there as your boyfriend, but he had other plans for the two of you. Ginny, you were only 15; you never knew that that would come. It broke my heart to see you starve yourself just to play the part that Dean wanted you to. It took me awhile to realize, but there is a man right here whose love for you is true, it's me Gin. When I get back to you, I'll treat you like the jewel you are. I know I hurt you by leaving, but I do love you more than anything Gin. _

_ Do you remember when Dean hurt you, and told you that you weren't good enough? DO remember what I said to you that night? I told you that there could never be a more beautiful you. I told you not to buy those lies, disguises, and hoops Dean made you jump through. I told you that you were made for a purpose that only you could do, and that there could never be a more beautiful you. I told you to turn around, because you weren't that far. I told you that you just needed to be the way you are. I told you to change your path from Dean's view to mine. I told you how it was not too late to forget about all of the stuff he did to hurt you. I'm reminding you of this now because I know I hurt you, but I need you to remember that I have been, and always will be there for you. I wanted you to once again look through the eyes of a little girl. Gin, I don't think there could ever be a more beautiful you._

_All my love forever,_

_Harry._

~Harry Potter~

Tears were streaming down my face and onto the precious piece of paper I hold in my hands. I know why Harry left, but I didn't know that he was thinking of me the whole time he was gone. I felt so upset for not taking him back sooner, but I am glad that I _did _take him back. I am glad that I married him; I am glad that we had our two sons, and I am glad that he has just given me another child inside of me. I love him with all my heart. I kept thinking about his letter as I finished cleaning his desk, and once I was done, I read it again. _I love you Harry Potter _I thought as I stuffed it in my pocket and walked away from his office with a small smile on my face.


End file.
